


Hizaki's Fantasy

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Skipping class was always fun, when Hizaki had anything to do with it.





	Hizaki's Fantasy

            Kamijo was walking down the school halls, on his way to class, when he felt the pair of small but surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist, stopping him from making any further progress.

            “Skip class with me?” Whispered the voice of his boyfriend, Hizaki.

            “And do what?” Kamijo asked but the other merely pushed his crotch against Kamijo's thigh and it was clear beneath the skirt, for Hizaki had always worn the girls uniform, was a hard erection desperate for attention.

            “Come on.” Hizaki said, grabbing Kamijo's hand and dragging him through the halls that were steadily emptying as more and more students made it to their next lessons.

            “Where?” Kamijo asked but Hizaki seemed to already know the answer, as they quickly ascended a flight of stairs and through an empty classroom before finally entering a store room on the other side.

            “Nobody ever comes in here.” Hizaki promised, quickly claiming Kamijo's lips with his own. His hand slid down Kamijo's chest and cupped his crotch, gently massaging the area, wanting Kamijo to be as desperate and needy as he was. Wanting to keep Kamijo as his equal.

            “Why so eager?” Kamijo asked, as they broke for air.

            “Because I need you,” Hizaki answered honestly. “I want to cum while your claiming my ass. It's only what I've been fantasising the last half hour.”

            “Dirty minded whore.” Kamijo teased, as he slid his hands underneath Hizaki's skirt and gently slid off whatever underwear Hizaki was wearing today. He never saw it, as Hizaki was kissing him again and his mind had far more pressing concerns. His hands were exploring the soft skin of Hizaki's ass, feeling the familiar curves, his fingers pushing against the entrance but not entering the other. Hizaki might have been horny for a while but Kamijo was still going to make him wait. The sound of a zip being undone sounded painfully loud to Kamijo's ears, as they had both been trying to be as quiet as possible but it did explain why his trousers were sliding down his body and becoming entwined around his ankles.

            “You're not even hard yet.” Hizaki whined, pulling away to glare at his lover for not responding fast enough. With a yank Kamijo's boxers were pulled down and a frustrated Hizaki dropped to his knees and began to use his mouth to stimulate Kamijo further.

            “Sorry.” Kamijo muttered, though he didn't mean it. It took more than a kiss and a bit of friction to make him hard. He liked to think of it as self-control, though he didn't have much of that left now that Hizaki's mouth was at work. Now this was something that always managed to turn him on, no matter how tired or stressed he might be. “You sure nobody will come?”

            “Yes.” Hizaki replied before letting his tongue run along Kamijo's growing length hungrily. The quicker Kamijo became hard, the quicker they could play out his fantasy. There, the other was responding now and smiling Hizaki ran his tongue down the length once more, with his eyes glued on Kamijo's face, watching the other stare at him with open desire.

            As Kamijo was almost fully hard now, Hizaki pulled away and began rooting through his school bag until he found the lubricant he had started to always carry with him. Generously he covered his hand and began to cover Kamijo's erection, taking his time until Kamijo was as hard as he ever was.

            “We're not even undressed.” Kamijo complained but Hizaki didn't seem to care and with one last glance at the door, Kamijo gently encouraged Hizaki to turn around before lifting the skirt just enough for him to slide his needy member into position. He teased Hizaki's entrance, though the other man was having none of that and forced himself backwards against Kamijo, letting out a moan of sheer pleasure as Kamijo slid halfway inside.

            Teasing Hizaki, Kamijo moved backwards just a little but he could never be cruel and so with a forward movement he buried himself fully inside the smaller blond, wrapping his arms around his waist as his hand found Hizaki's desperate erection and began to stroke it hard and fast, enjoying the moans even more than the warmth of being in Hizaki's ass.

            Still need was need and without fuss Kamijo took up a comfortable pace, focusing on Hizaki's pleasure above his own. Hizaki was moaning softly now and Kamijo shut his eyes and began to seriously enjoy himself. Hizaki might be needy and desperate today but he had been more concerned about getting caught. Now he could barely remember why that would be of any concern. Leaning over he lovingly began to kiss Hizaki's neck, wondering how he got so lucky to have such an easy boyfriend. Easy for him that is, Hizaki was no slut, it had taken him a lot of effort to get Hizaki to spread his legs for him the first time but since then Hizaki had proved to be more than eager.

            Kamijo's free hand moved under Hizaki's shirt, feeling toned muscles that made him jealous. Hizaki may dress like a woman but he had a body of a man and the personality to match it, most of the time. Remembering this Kamijo picked up his pace, Hizaki was a man and he could take it. He could handle pain and so what if he was sore later? It would just remind him of the fun they were having now.

            “Kamijo. I... oh god.” He moaned, never finishing what he had been planning to say. His over sensitive cock was ready to cum and remembering his fantasy he let go off control and came hard and fast, biting his lip to keep back the scream of pleasure that just went on and on. Even after the orgasm finished, he could still enjoy Kamijo inside him. But now he had a new fantasy he wanted to play out. “Stop.”

            “Mmm” Kamijo muttered.

            “Stop.” Hizaki repeated more firmly.

            “You don't mean that.” Kamijo moaned, doing the exact opposite as he picked up speed.

            “Get out off me now!” Hizaki ordered loudly, making Kamijo pause in shock before slowly pulling out and stepping away with the look of a kicked puppy on his face.

            “Have I done something wrong?” He asked, though Hizaki didn't seem mad or traumatised by the experience.

            “Strip.” Hizaki ordered and Kamijo slowly followed orders, his eyes on Hizaki's face wondering what the other was playing at. The second Kamijo was naked, Hizaki was ordering him to lie on the floor and quickly arranging his clothes as a kind of pillow Kamijo obeyed.

            “So obedient.” Hizaki said, laughing as he straddled his partner and pushed himself down on Kamijo's cock, taking in the other once again. Instantly Kamijo's hands were on his hips and together they began to move as if they had never been parted. Sure, Hizaki could have just asked for this, told Kamijo exactly what he wanted, but it was better if it was a surprise.

            Tossing back his long hair, Hizaki picked up the fastest pace he could manage and moaned softly every time Kamijo hit his sweet spot. His pleasure however came primarily from watching the sheer joy on Kamijo's face as he came deep within his ass and exhausted, Hizaki slid off Kamijo and sat with parted legs against a shelving unit.

            “Your amazing,” Kamijo whispered in his ear before kissing him tenderly for a few minutes. “Love you.” He added, pulling away.

            “You're OK. You know how to follow orders.” Hizaki teased, knowing there was no need to return the sentiment. He had been the first to say those words, weeks before Kamijo had found the courage to reply.

            “Yeah well, you’re a whore with cum trickling down your thigh.” Kamijo responded, dragging his school bag towards him and quickly locating a pack of tissues. Hizaki wasn't the only one who was prepared for these kind of encounters. Gently Kamijo began to wipe away the evidence of what they had done and Hizaki smiled and leant against the other man.

            “Does this make you my pimp, or my client?” Hizaki teased. “I can see you as the type who needs to pay for sex.”

            “Pity I can only afford the cheapest whores.” Kamijo teased right back, finally satisfied that Hizaki was clean and taking a second tissue to clean himself off.

            “Kamijo,” Hizaki said, after a long period of silence where Kamijo had finished cleaning himself and was almost entirely dressed again. “Do you think we'll still be together in a year?”

            “I can't see why not,” Kamijo replied. “Can you?”

            “I can see us happily married in a few years’ time.” Hizaki responded.

            “I can see us old and grey.” Kamijo agreed.

            “When I'm old and wrinkly, will you still let me play out my fantasies?” Hizaki asked.

            “Of course.” Kamijo replied, just as the sounds of somebody entering the classroom could be heard. Quickly he pulled on his blazer and Hizaki grabbed his underwear and stuffed them in his school bag. Glancing around, all evidence was gone and Kamijo grabbed a pile of paper and dumped it in Hizaki's arms before taking a pile himself.

            “This should be enough for Nakamura-Sensei.” Kamijo said loudly, pushing open the door and smiling at the students who had just entered the room. A couple who clearly had the same ideas as Hizaki. “Yuki-kun, I hope you're not planning on skipping your lesson, now are you?” Kamijo asked disapprovingly, as Hizaki stood innocently beside him. Kamijo was the male class president and no one would ever suspect him of getting up to no good.

            “Of course not. We're just getting some supplies.” Yuki replied.

            “Hurry up then.” Kamijo ordered, leaving the classroom quickly with Hizaki close behind. As soon as they were safely out of sight and earshot they began to laugh.

            “That was just mean!” Hizaki finally got out.

            “Yeah well, you can be mean too. I have carpet burn on my ass.” Kamijo complained.

            “You think you have a sore ass?” Hizaki retorted.

            “I'm sure we can massage it tonight.” Kamijo replied with a smile.

            “We'll see,” Hizaki replied thoughtfully. “It depends on what my fantasy will involve next time.”

 

 


End file.
